gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil's Own Motorcycle Club
|members= |type= |colors= |locations= , |businesses= |fronts= |hidec= |predecessor= |successor= |founding=November 24th, 2012, |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=}} Devil's Own is a profitable organization which deals in both legal and illegal sides of business. The club itself has been notably illegal, most members having spent years inside a federal prison. They have been said to dabble in Extortion, Illegal Gambling, Prostitution, Racketeering, Car-theft, and Hired Guns. They currently operate in and out of and the surrounding area, owning many profitable businesses. 'History' 'Foundation' The club was founded by Zaine "Bubba" Harrison, officially opening November 24th 2012. The club had been concieved earlier in the year, and founding members were collected and began raising money for the clubhouse and bar in earlier parts of the year. The ultimate goal of the club, like many other clubs, was to ride or die with the club, and have a family like atmosphere within it. On top of this, another main goal was money. The club is a profit organization and Zaine aimed to earn some serious money with it, clean or dirty. The previous year, Zaine had been riding with members of the Sinister Bastards, working part time as a hired killer. Building up his relation with Sinister Bastards, he got a call from his brother out in Boston which led him out there to assist him. His Brother had been arrested for homicide, but it was yet to be proven in the court of law. Later that year, his brother was claimed innocent in the court of law after the judge deemed it "self defence". This meant Zaine could return to Los Santos, and stop looking after his brother's family. Upon his return, he had little to no money in his name, and in response to that, Zaine had moved into a low-income house in the eastern part of more commonly known as the Ghetto ( ). His decrepit home creaked and cracked and felt like the floor was going to give any day, but that was not what bothered Zaine. He collected his old tools, and began to refurbish his own home as much as possible, giving new life into the old home. Soon after, he realized it wasn't going to be the home that would cause the issues. Growing up through such harsh times, many American soldiers developed a strong sense of racism and hate towards those of ethnic nationalities and in Zaine's case it was no different. He had constant arguments and multiple fistfights with some of the negro men throughout his apartment complex. 'Membership' 'President' The President is the leader of a chapter/club, and may be voted into this position or have it handed down from the previous President. Their power varies from club to club, either requiring a popular vote to have their wishes forwarded, or simply ordering members to complete them. Generally acts the signatory for the club in legal contracts. • Zaine "Bubba" Harrison 'Vice-President' The Vice President is the second in command, and will lead in times where the President cannot (such as illness or incarceration). In some clubs, the President may be a figurehead of sorts and the Vice President will be the "true" leader of a club. He is either voted into this position, or appointed by the President. • Eric Braxton 'Treasurer/Secretary' The secretary is responsible for the clubs paperwork. He keeps minutes of meetings and records dates of significant events, such as anniversary dates (when prospects gain their patch). He corresponds with other gangs and it’s his job to keep members informed of upcoming events. The secretary is usually responsible for keeping records of club assets although the treasurer will do this in some gangs. The treasurer is the chapters’ money-man and he’s in charge of collecting club fees, run funds etc and paying the bills. The treasurer is responsible for collecting any debts owed to the gang and usually gets the job of checking out business opportunities prior to any decisions being made. The treasurer is usually the person who handles the proceeds of a gangs illegal activity. 'Sergeant at Arms' Their basic role is to keep order at meetings and handle clubhouse and club security. In "outlaw" clubs, this role may extend to leading the club in attacks during war, and trying to identify members deemed to be disloyal or potentially acting for law enforcement, then handling them - usually brutally. They may also provide members with weapons if necessary. • Daniel Garrison 'Road Captain' Most motorcycle gangs have a position known as Road Captain. He is in charge of logistics during a club run. He plans the route and organizes refueling stops etc. The Road Captain rides at the front and leads the pack with the president. • Clayton Sheets 'Executive Patched' 'Patched' Patched members are members of the club who have earned the right to wear the gangs colours, after a suitable period spent “prospecting”. They take part in the running of the club and attend the gangs weekly meeting (“church”). They are commonly referred to as “members” or, in some clubs, “patches”. 'Prospects' A prospect is a “prospective” member of the club who is yet to earn his patch. Prospects are expected to do what they are told and follow the orders of patched members. They must be prepared to engage in illegal activities to prove their loyalty to the gang. Prospects have no voting rights and do not attend meetings unless invited in. 'Hangarounds' Some gangs have a stage before “prospect” which is known as “hangaround”. The purpose of the hangaround stage is to become known by all members before being accepted as a prospect. 'Ex-Patched' When gang members leave the gang it’s either on good terms or bad terms. Many ex-members who leave on good terms remain close associates of the gang.